As a conventional current monitoring device and method, a technology has been disclosed in which a resistor is configured using a wiring pattern and a current value is measured based on a resistance value of the resistor and a voltage difference between two points in the resistor. In addition, a technology has been also disclosed in which the resistance value of the resistor formed using the wiring pattern is corrected based on a temperature characteristic which has been measured in advance (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-280643). Further, a technology has been also disclosed in which a voltage drop in a reference resistor disposed outside an aging tank is measured so as to measure a current flowing in a semiconductor device within the aging tank (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-138174).